In today's world, vehicles are often equipped with a master control panel that is accessible by the vehicle operator and that is configured for operating locking, opening, and closing functions of each of the vehicle apertures. For example, control panels positioned for driver actuation may include a common switch for controlling all of the door locks and individual switches for controlling the opening and closing of each of the windows. Separate controls may be provided for opening, closing, and securing the deck lid, a sunroof, rear vent windows, convertible tops, and the like. As the quantity and variety of controlled elements increases and changes from vehicle to vehicle, variations in switch panels must also be introduced. This has resulted in a proliferation of models of switch panels, increasing the cost and complexity of providing such controls across the vehicle fleet and tending to inhibit the provision of switch panels optimized for operator convenience and functionality in all situations.
Conventionally, a panel containing and individual window controller for each of the windows (e.g., four) of the vehicle is provided. Such a widow control panel is often located on the driver's door, and each of the switches is configured similarly to each of the other switches. For example, for vehicles having four windows, four switches are required. Unfortunately, the requirement that four switches be housed on the control panel, coupled with mechanical design constraints imposed by each switch, imposes a minimum size limitation on the control panel, and this minimum size limitation imposes design constraints on adjacent door panel features.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a vehicle window control panel that addresses these and other disadvantages associated with conventional window control switches and window control panels that incorporate window control switches.